Meeting His Match
by KatieMai27
Summary: REVISED! Still working on it! Kate Cunningham has a horrible past and intends to run away from it. But what happens when she runs into someone she least expected? M for rape. Jack/OC. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Saved

**OH MY! This is the THIRD time I've rewritten this story! But, third time's the charm, right? Let's hope so! But, I'm really bad at first chapters and stuff, so I'm kinda just jumping into it!**

**~Please Review!~**

**Prologue**

Darkness engulfed her, dragging her down to the depths. The HMS Siren was ripped to shreds, fire eating away at any remaining wood. Everything was broken and burning, including her. She was drowning. The darkness engulfed her as she struggled towards the surface. What remained of her oxygen had left her and she couldn't breathe. Her eyelids fell heavy as she sunk into the dark abyss. A pair of strong hands grabbed her forearms and pulled her to the surface. She was dragged aboard a ship and dropped onto the deck. There was only a small sliver of life within her. Hands pumped at her heart while a mouth forced air down her throat. Her heart picked up its pace and her eyes fluttered open. Coughing, she turned over and spewed out water. She lay on her back and gazed at the sun.

**Ok! Short prologue! Very vague! But things'll clear up later on in the story! Read the next chapter! Read the next chapter!**

**~Please Review!~**


	2. Acquaintances

**OK! Keep going! So sorry! I'm really bad at beginnings! *runs and hides in the Bat Cave***

"All hands make ready to tack!" Gibbs called. The crew rushed around deck, finding their lines and standing by. Kate lay on the bed in the captain's cabin, staring directly in front of her. She hadn't moved for three whole days. Images of her past flashed before her eyes. He was holding her down. She was struggling. Her screams were muffled by a rag. The pain was almost unbearable. A knocking snapped her out of her thought.

"Hello? May I come in, luv?" A gruff voice called from behind the door. Kate sat up and hovered over to the door. Opening it slightly, looked at the man. He was tall, had dreadlocks, two braids in his beard, a mustache and gentle eyes lined with kohl. He smiled when she poked her head out, revealing gold and sliver teeth.

"What do you want?" She whispered cautiously. She did not trust men any longer.

"I want you to come outside! You've been in there for three days, luv." Jack said. Kate hesitated before pushing the door open a little more. Keeping an eye on him, she stepped out onto the deck. The sun blinded her eyes. Jack eyed her bare shoulder. Her hand wandered up and held the sleeve over her shoulder because it had gotten torn.

"Oh...look at you! You look miserable, luv." Jack smirked. "You know," He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Kate immediately tensed.

"If you would like to slip into something more comfortable, I would be more than willing to help you-"

"-No!" She smacked his arm off and stepped back. "Get away from me!"

"I didn't mean to frighten you, luv."

"Just...stay away from me. I don't need your help!" She shifted the torn bit higher up her shoulder and turned on her heel, heading back into the cabin, slamming the doors and locking them. Gibbs came up to Jack.

"What was that all about?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't know." Jack's eyes rested on the cabin doors. Gibbs still hadn't left his side.

"Off you go!" Jack waved his hands and Gibbs ran off.

Kate sat on the bed in the cabin, staring directly in front of her. Exhaling, she stood up and went to Jack's wardrobe in the corner. She opened it. Just as she thought! Three dresses hung inside, along with a couple of shirts and trousers. Taking out a pale yellow dress, she held it up to herself. She shook her head and put it back. Way too revealing. Next she took out a shirt and pair of trousers.

"Perhaps they won't bother me if I don't seem feminine enough..." She muttered to herself, tugging on the trousers. She tucked in the shirt and looked for a belt. Finding an old, tattered one she wrapped it around her waist. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and placed a hat on her head. Stepping outside, she made her way to the bow, attempting to avoid Jack. It was a failed attempt. Jack easily spotted her from the helm and appeared at her side.

"You know, you are too beautiful to pass as a man, luv." He said over her shoulder.

"Don't call me that." She spat, referring to the 'luv'. Jack raised his hands in a mock defeat. Huffing, she turned around to face him. "What do you want?" She glared.

"Me? Lots of things, gold, jewels, fame...women," Jack smiled. She took a step back. "But most of all, dearie," Jack continued. "I want to know who you are."

Kate hesitated. _Should I tell him? No, he's a pirate. But he saved my life...Alright! Name only. _She debated with herself.

"Kate Cunningham." She breathed.

"My pleasure, Kate," He took her hand and kissed it. Kate quickly recoiled and stepped back.

"Don't touch me!" She screeched. Everyone on deck halted. Jack peered around.

"Back to work, you filthy toads!" He commanded. Everyone continued their duties. Jack stared down Kate, sensing that she was hiding something.

"Are you alright, dearie?" He asked, watching her grip the railing, making her knuckles turn white.

"Yes...yes, I'm fine." She managed. She was feeling a bit dizzy and sick to her stomach.

"Ah...seasickness, eh?" Jack asked. Kate shook her head.

"No...I've never gotten seasick. In fact, I find the ocean rather soothing." She took a deep breath. "Ow!" She clutched her stomach. Jack watched her for a moment, trying to figure out her secret.

"Is there anything to eat around here? I'm starving," She said, making her way towards the stairs. Jack watched her go.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kate sat in Jack's cabin, reading one of his many untouched books. She lay on her side in the bed, stroking her stomach. It suddenly cramped and she dropped the book, using both hands to try and massage the pain away. Images of her past began to flash before her eyes. She laid on a plain bed, his body hovering over her. He pushed her skirts up to her waist and touched her, despite her protests. She remembered how wrong it felt. Then he thrust himself inside her, ripping away her maidenhood. She screamed, tasting the disgusting fabric in her mouth and clawed, nails digging into his flesh. She squirmed, flailing her arms, hitting something hard.<p>

"Oi!" A familiar voice called. Kate's eyes shot open, seeing Jack rubbing his jaw.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" She screamed, quickly climbing up into a seated position against the headboard.

"Sorry...I just wanted to make sure you're alright, dearie. You were screaming." Jack said. Embarrassment immediately flushed her cheeks.

"Get. Out." She demanded, thrusting a finger towards the door. Jack knew better than to push any farther. Nodding, he stood up and exited. Kate caught her breath and gripped her stomach once again.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called, jogging up the stairs to the helm.

"Aye, cap'n."

"Where was it exactly that we found the remnants of the _HMS Siren_?" Jack asked, placing his hands on the chart table.

"Oh, let me see..." Gibbs scratched his beard. "Ah! Just off the coast of Cuba, near Havana."

"Hm..." Jack nodded. "I have a question, Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye?"

"If a woman wouldn't let you touch her, look as though she were sick, constantly clutch her stomach, and scream in her dreams, what would you think happened to her?"

"Well, cap'n. I would think she may have been raped." Gibbs said nervously. Jack pointed a finger at him.

"Precisely. Exactly what I was thinking."

"Wait a minute. You're not talking about the girl we found in the shipwreck, are you?"

"I am."

"Good lord...that poor girl."

"Indeed. However, still one question remains."

"Cap'n?"

"Where do I sleep?" Jack's arms collapsed to his sides as he knew the answer: in a hammock with the rest of the crew. "Same heading, Mr. Gibbs," Jack mumbled and sulked to below deck.

**Hi! Ok...not my best one. As I've stated previously: I'm trying to just jump into the story because I'm not very good at beginnings! How bad was it? Let me know...PM me with any ideas/suggestions, please! *runs and hides***

**~Please Review~**


	3. Past Resurfaced

**_Ok! Let's keep going! As I have stated about three times already, I'm not very good a beginnings so lets just get started, yes?_**

It had been at least a week since Jack and Kate had last spoken or even interacted for that matter. Kate had remained in the captain's cabin, massaging her sore abdomen and Jack stayed on deck. During this time, each had a long time to think. Kate was pregnant, and Jack knew why. All of the facts seemed to line up like some sort of puzzle. It was clear that the father of her child wasn't chosen. Kate had been raped and abused. _Buy why was she here? _Jack had thought. He had questioned Gibbs on the _HMS Siren_ and found out it wasn't a naval ship at all. It was a smuggling vessel. Well, that answered his question. She had most likely run away, paying off the captain with whatever money she had. Unfortunately, her escape hadn't gone as planned and that raised another question. Who was it that raped her? Jack finally decided to go find out.

"Kate?" He knocked on the cabin doors. He heard rustling and yelps of pain before Kate opened the door.

"Yes?" She panted, clutching her stomach.

"May I come in?" Jack asked. Kate hesitated before opening the door wider for him to enter. He stepped in and took a seat in one of the chairs, propping his feet up on the table.

"What do you want?" Kate asked, picking up a few clothes and tossing them into the wardrobe.

"I want to talk."

"About?"

"You."

"There's not much to talk about except for the fact that I was a lucky survivor."

"That you were, thanks to me crew. But I've noticed something about you."

"And what would that be?" Kate asked, holding back a yelp of pain and sitting in the chair across from him.

"Your reaction to men." Jack said blankly. Kate raised her eyebrows and he continued. "You don't like it when they're near you, especially when you're in pain."

"Pain?" Kate gasped.

"Don't think I haven't noticed, luv. All you do is rub your hands all over that _baby_ inside ye stomach."

Kate's jaw dropped. _How?_ She panicked. _Ok, so he know's I'm pregnant. At least I think I am...But he doesn't know about Thatcher...does he?"_

"Ah...so my assumption was right," Jack smirked, noticing Kate's reaction. Jack grabbed an apple off the table. "May I inquire as to who the father may be?"

"No you may not. Get out, please."

"No."

"I said get out!" She snapped. Jack stood and placed both hands on the table, leaning towards her, making her recoil out of fear.

"Now, I shall ask again: who's the father?" Jack snarled. He was angry. Not at her, at the father. Something about rape made him crazy. He couldn't stand those dirty, lying, abusive bastards that took young women's innocence. Sure he'd sleep with prostitutes and the like, but rape was just wrong. He never took a woman against her will.

Kate sunk in her chair. Her answer was barely a whisper, "Thatcher."

"Who?"

"Lord Harrison Thatcher." She yelled at him. Jack retracted his hands from the table and slumped back in his chair.

"Thatcher, eh? Always knew he was a dirty man underneath all that wig hair."

"You know him?"

"Aye. That little twat took over the East India Trading Company after his cousin Beckett died...thanks to me." He added, priding himself in his victory.

"Oh. Why are you so concerned in my relationship with Thatcher, Captain Sparrow?"

"Relationship? Ha! Good one." Jack smirked. "There was no relationship, was there? He found you a delicious looking woman, couldn't help himself, and despite ye protests, raped you. Didn't he?"

Kate was silent and stared at her hands in her lap. Jack repeated the question. "Didn't he?"

"Yes," Kate whispered.

"So. Once he figured out you were with child, you fled. Payed off the captain of the _HMS Siren _and he smuggled you out of Port Royal, however, the ship ripped to shreds. How unfortunate. But, you were miraculously saved by me crew and here ye are now." Jack explained, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back, propping his feet up once again. Kate stared ahead of her, memories rushing in.

"He told me, that if I told anyone it was him, he'd torture me...more than he did that night." Kate said, staring blankly ahead of her. "I had to leave. I was scared. I lost everything. My job, all my money...my honor." Tears began to swell up as the violent images flashed in front of her eyes. Jack leaned forward.

"Kate. Who attacked the_ Siren?_ Was it Thatcher?"

Kate nodded and began to cry. "I don't know how he found me."

"A man like Thatcher has his sources."

"But why? I was out of his way! I kept my promise, I never told anyone." Kate cried.

"Aye, but Thatcher doesn't play fair." Jack said. Kate sunk her head into her hands.

"I don't know what to do!"

"I do. We're going to give Thatcher what he deserves." Jack said, spitting his name. Kate raised her eyes to his.

"What?"

"Just let me handle it. Stay here and take care of yeself." Jack winked and stood up.

"Captain Sparrow,"

"Jack to you, luv."

"Jack." She nodded. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack smiled and gently patted her on the shoulder before exiting the cabin.

**_Ok...I'm stopping it there. Please PM me with any suggestions, ideas, questions, etc._**

**~Please Review!~**


End file.
